1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a glass forming machine, in particular a glass forming machine which presses a molten glass gob (hereinbelow referred to as "the gob") into panel glass or funnel glass for a CRT (Braun tube), and a glass forming method for spraying a lubricant on a mold surface of a bottom mold or a plunger.
2. Discussion of Background
There has been known a glass forming machine wherein the gob is loaded into a bottom mold, a plunger arranged above the bottom mold is lowered by a press machine and the gob in the bottom mold is pressed into such panel glass or funnel glass by the plunger. In such a glass forming machine, a lubricant is applied on an inner wall surface of the bottom mold and an outer wall surface of the plunger to facilitate separation of the plunger from a glass product and removal of the glass product from the bottom mold after pressing. A lubricant applying operation has been carried out by human hands.
However, carrying out the lubricant applying operation in a high temperature atmosphere in the glass forming machine creates problems in that not only a worker is endangered but also the worker is adversely effected.
In a machine which includes a plurality of bottom molds and carries out pressing by a single plunger, the lubricant applying operation has to be carried out for a short period of time (about 3 seconds) wherein pressing is stopped, having a problem in that difficulty in complete application of the lubricant by human hands creates bare spots.